


i love you (which one me or him?)

by salutewoodz



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salutewoodz/pseuds/salutewoodz
Summary: it was always seungyoun, seungwoo and hangyul. they love each other equally, they became a 3 in 1 pack but one day hangyul suddenly leaves without a trace.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Han Seungwoo/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	i love you (which one me or him?)

**Author's Note:**

> this is not proof read im so sorry for typhographical errors and grammatical errors ㅠㅠ
> 
> anyway i hope you like it hit me up @multiwdz on twitter ♡

the school's power couple, cho seungyoun and han seungwoo. everyone knows the two of them at school. lee hangyul is a freshman full of energy and a hopeless romantic. everyone liked him yet he really discovered just before school starts that he wasn't as straight as he thought he was.

he realized that slowly he is falling for seungyoun who sits beside him in that one class seungyoun didn't take before. he looks beautiful, hangyul thinks. the way he suddenly leans on the window to see the view outside better just proves that seungyoun can outshine the sun. love came in to hangyul like a summer breeze.

it didn't end there. cramming is something hangyul is used to doing especially while studying for exams. he camps in the library ones his classes end, the moment the bell rings he runs towards the direction of the library even attracting attention from other students.

in his haste he just plops down on a random chair that is vacant without noticing that someone is staring right infront of him. han seungwoo, hangyul voices in his head which he didn't realize he actually said out loud.

“hello to you too,” the moment seungwoo said those words while smiling brightly Hangyul knew he was dead but it didn't end with that because another figures comes exactly that moment which to be cho seungyoun in the flesh with an equally bright smile beaming ones he takes a sit right next to Seungwoo. “hello, hangyul-ah.” seungyoun greets.

oh, hangyul is totally screwed.

\--

the semester ended well hangyul must say he didn't exactly ace his exams but atleast knows that he's going to pass. hangyul looks over at his front while he's walking over to his locker. han seungwoo again. so hangyul makes a bee line towards the other side of the campus which will take him 30 minutes to get back on his locker.

slowly his feelings for the well-known couple grows even more as the days pass by that he has to encounter and talk to them. now he can even say that he can call them his friends which is okay if only he doesn't want to be more than friends. and so he's left with one decision.

yes, he's been avoiding both seungwoo and seungyoun like a plague. he's not a fan of ruining relationship as you can see and he definitely wants to just stop daydreaming about something very impossible because its obvious those two are already dating for pete's sake.

while mumbling to himself and getting even more farther away from his locker he sighs and notices something or probably someone hiding in the bushes. it turns out to be seungyoun and before he can make a u-turn he's already summoned by the actual person he's running away from.

“lee hangyul, why?” seungyoun is a bit peculiar you see he's not famous for being a well around student but an actual troublesome one. hangyul doesn't even understand why he fell for the guy. he's covered in grass, hangyul wants to remove them but he controls himself.

“w-what do you mean why?” hangyul stutters while pointing at himself.

seungyoun studies him, “seungwoo-hyung is very smart you know. he's figured you out since day one.” he informs hangyul while pouting. he's pouting now, wow. totally bad for hangyul's heart.

“you,” seungyoun adds. “love the two of us.” seungyoun declares while pointing at hangyul looking so calm about knowing this information.

hangyul makes up a thousands of ways to escape this situation.. but only one way is left in his head. run. and so he does. he's never ran that fast in his whole life but he can't have that conversation yet.

seungyoun tries calling for him but he just runs towards the safety of his dorm where he spots a weirded out kim yohan already in his pjs. “i don't know if i should be weirded out more because why.. on earth are you on your pjs its 3 in the afternoon dude.” hangyul tells yohan after inspecting him.

yohan shrugs before answering, “i'd rather ask you where you ran from first before explaining my bizarre outfit change.” he smiles fakely at him.

hangyul lets his legs finally give up on him and falling down on the floor leaning to the wall. he sighs and lets himself close his eyes first.

“its them i think i got busted.” hangyul relays the news to yohan sounding defeated. how could this even be possible? why do they even have to address this issue when its clear as the sky that they will reject him?

yohan then merges from the sofa to hangyul and pats his head in comfort.

\--

the avoiding plan goes on and hangyul even makes it his regular task to check every place that he will go to before continuing a task which is actually very hard. its been two weeks since his last encounter with seungyoun.

he hasn't spotted them for so long but when he hears distant laughter coming from the benches near the field he sees them. they look as happy as ever together and the way they look at each other they seemed like the perfect couple indeed.

seungyoun jokingly does the airplane trick for children before feeding seungwoo the food from his spoon. it seems funny that this han seungwoo the prim and proper students gets to laugh like this.

hangyul moves to leave before he catches seungwoo's eyes and his eyes grows wide open. he's ready to run but curse cho seungyoun's damn long legs for catching up on him.

“y-you! i am so done with you!” seungyoun looks like he's going to explode but instead of hurting or rejecting him obviously. seungyoun envelopes him in a tight hug. “you are such a fool. i missed you.” seungyoun weakly adds while literally breathing hangyul's scent in.

seungwoo stands behind seungyoun shrugging at hangyul's confused stare before he joins the two of them in the hug. hangyul feels that his love is reciprocated just from that warmth. “we are never letting you go.” seungwoo says.

and the rest is history indeed because as love comes like a breeze it also passes by like it was never there at all.

\--

they say age is just a number. it can become a gap for couples though because the younger can be immature and just too young for the other one. a relationship can only be saved by love itself. both of them must love each other no matter who they are or what they have done. full acceptance.

everyone can love and everyone can also get hurt. we are lucky to even receive even a little love from someone.

for hangyul he feels lucky to have so much love from his lovely hyungs. they are indeed the best he must say. both of them are already working now. hangyul is in his 4th year now.

they became a couple on that exact unexpected day. both seungyoun and seungwoo confessed that they also feel the same way for hangyul. hangyul crying afterwards should not be mentioned.

they live in for rent house which is very rare to be vacant. he has reliable hyungs to support and cheer for him thats why he's more than hyped to graduate this year and also provide for the three of them as well.

the pressure was real. he won't disappoint his hyungs that he loves so much. he's been tired lately and he always goes home only to head straight to his room sometimes even forgetting to greet his hyungs in the living room.

\--

seungwoo and seungyoun have known hangyul for so long now that they know that he's having a hard time at school. they also know that hangyul easily gets disheartened when something doesn't go his way.

they really want to surprise him one of these days. thats why they secretly prepared a party for the three of them only of course for hangyul's birthday.

everything was set the room, the designs, the food and the drinks. all they have to wait for is hangyul to come home but it starts raining that seungwoo was already planning to just fetch hangyul from school.

yet hangyul comes in to their house soaked wet from the rain also sporting bruises on his face and if seungyoun wasn't mistaken he sees sadness from hangyul's eyes but it leaves like it was never there when hangyul smiles brightly at them.

hangyul touches his own face and looks down before explaining, “i fell while i was running through the rain, i just missed you two so much.”

they received the warmest hug that they and a bunch of thank you's from hangyul that they forgot about all the worries they had.

\--

“i can't tell them.. please help me..” hangyul who is talking to the phone with his pleading voice that can make anyone just give up and follow whatever he asks. seungyoun is the one who hears this conversation when he spots hangyul alone in the balcony.

“help you with what?” if seungyoun was looking at hangyul's he would have seen the way his eyes widens from being caught but hangyul easily recovers from the shock.

“oh, hyung you're there.” hangyul states as a matter of fact which seungyoun raises his brow upon waiting for more explanation, “uh, i was asking help from yohan because i forgot to pass this work to my professor.” hangyul explains.

“really? is it bad? want me to talk to my uncle about this?” seungyoun says with a slight hint of worry on his voice. hangyul replies very fast, “no! hyung please.. i can handle this.” seungyoun's uncle is the owner of their school that's why seungyoun suggested this.

hangyul just gave seungyoun a hug which seungwoo was able to catch and so he whines, “why are you both being all lovey dovey without me? i'm hurt.” which they know he's joking thats why just pulled him in for a hug. all three of them. happy together.

\--

everything was fine before but suddenly the next day hangyul just vanishes like he was never there.

\--

two years later, seungyoun and seungwoo have decided to get married. they are finally getting married such a long awaited event but both of them look sullen on the day itself.

when hangyul went missing even yohan went away with him thats why they never really knew the reason for his disappearance.

but a day before this special day they found a letter from hangyul's school that was kept hidden under hangyul's bed. he was expelled. hangyul got expelled for fighting off the bullies that hurted yohan who had a game the next day. seungyoun gasps at this news not even holding back his tears.

“wh-what.. he..” seungwoo can't even form his sentence. seungwoo is the most silent when it comes to showing off his love among the three of them whenever they are outside but he loves and treats them both with love and care everytime they are all free or that time when hangyul forgot his lunchbox he ran to the bus stop for that or that time when seungyoun looked like shit because he is dead tired but he still called him beautiful.

seungwoo sits down on hangyul's bed and finally he also lets the tears that are coming. they both never got to cry when hangyul left thinking that one day he will come back soon when he finally has himself cooled down but realizing its been years since he left they never really looked for him at all.

“why- why didn't we look for him..” seungyoun asks seungwoo in between his sobs. “i- i just thought he left because he was unhappy but he left because he didn't want us to be unhappy for him.. this is so unfair..” seungyoun who is huggines his legs to his chest now is enveloped by seungwoo's warm hug.

“let's find him now. its never too late to try.. he's out there somewhere and we will find him.” seungwoo promises.

they didn't proceed with the wedding the next day instead they packed on their way to find hangyul.

\--

it was long journey because the moment they started all they had was a clue that yohan left to his province. which is where they are now headed.

its been a week since they arrived in the province but still no signs of hangyul at all. seungyoun decided to rest and stop on a food station. it must be busy day because a line of people are coming to buy in various stalls. they chose the cheese stall where many kinds of delicious cheese foods are served.

unexpectedly, they meet eye to eye with the seller who looks as shocked as they are.. its yohan. he looks at the someone behind them with sad eyes. no way.. seungwoo thanks seungyoun for deciding to stop there.

hangyul is cleaning the tables reserved for customers of the cheese stall. he still hasn't noticed the two approaching since he looks very focused on cleaning the table 'till its shining. with that seungyoun and seungwoo take their time to admire hangyul. they reallt missed him so much.

“lee hangyul,” seungwoo calls out to hangyul who finally looks back at them where the cloth he's holding falls. “seungwoo-hyung.. seungyoun-hyung..” hangyul sounds like he's about to cry again.

“you fool.. how could you do that to us you could have just told us what happened, hangyul..” seungyoun says who is full on sobbing now moves forward to hug hangyul tightly.

“i-i'm so sorry hyung i just didn't want to disappoint you two i was so set on achieving my dreams but now this job is the only thing i can do for now.. im not even sure if i can make it back when i have a record now plus i was so busy i thought you two we're better of without me,” hangyul who started crying along with seungyoun.

“you are a fool, so stupid. i hate you so much.” seungyoun replies.

seungwoo watches this scene infront of him holding back his tears that he couldn't stop from falling anymore when he again joins their hug shared by three.

this warmth will always bring the love back to where it was before it even came. this is love.

“please, never leave again. or i'll chain you to our bed.”

“kinky, but i won't. or might- ouch, just kidding!”

“i love you both.”

“we love you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this au! hope that you liked it huhu
> 
> follow or hit me up on @multiwdz on twt ♡


End file.
